How Luffy Really Convinced Zoro To Join His Crew
by SlenderBatman
Summary: What are pirate swords good for? Slashing things! If you don't like it, jump ship! Oneshot Zoro/Luffy in the absolute beginning of their adventures.


**AN/ Hi guys. This is my take oh how Luffy persuaded the great Zoro to join his crew. Rated M, because if the porn isn't too horrible then it'll be my writing that makes your eyes bleed XD. I think my characters are going to be a little OOC, so I'm really sorry in advance. This is my first time writing both One Piece and porn, so yeah... All mistakes are my own, and I do not own One Piece. Criticism is welcome. I'm also a butt-face who can't keep the same POV. It switches from Luffy to Zoro a few pages in. I'll separate it in hopes of alerting you while also trying to stay out of the way...**

The sun beat down oppressively on the parade ground. Luffy adjusted Shank's straw hat and sighed as he looked over the wall at Roronoa Zoro from his vantage point. He could sense his eyes on him as the prisoner silently observed him in return.

"Hey, Koby? Let's go back into town for a little. There's something I want to get." The smaller boy's look of utter relief was amusing. After one last glance at Zoro, Luffy jumped down from the wall and followed the trail of dust Koby had left behind in his haste to distance himself from the Bounty Hunter.

The town bustled with a lively air. It seemed that the citizens were at their happiest towards the night when all the naval officers retired to their bunks along with the terror Helmeppo and his cruel father. Luffy strode confidently along the many shops and stalls as he scoped the scene for exactly what he was looking for.

"I'm so glad you've decided to give up asking Zoro to join your crew, Luffy." Koby chirped from behind him. Luffy glanced over, confused.

"I never said that, Koby! I'm finding him some food. Maybe I can convince him to join my crew if I give him something to eat." Luffy smiled, confident in his plan. A shocked sound emulated from Koby a few feet back and Luffy continued on without hesitation.

Soon Luffy found a food stand with half-decent prices. He offered what he had in return for as much as he could get and strode off with his basket full of fish, bread, cheese and water.

"You can't be serious, Luffy! Zoro is going to kill you, then the rest of the town! We'll all be dead by morning!" Koby lamented behind him.

Luffy laughed and turned to face the smaller boy. "He won't kill us. He's a good man- you saw how he told me to tell that little girl he liked her rice balls. I don't think he's going to do that. If you're so worried, why don't you stay on the ship until morning. Someone needs to keep watch on it, and if I'm not back by then, I guess you were right. See ya, Koby!" Luffy cheerfully waved at the ex-cabin boy and bounded off to the parade grounds. Koby spluttered and cried out for Luffy to see some sense before returning to their boat defeated. If he was dead next morning it was all Luffy's fault.

* * *

"Jeez, kid. I didn't know my looks were this good- you're back again for another hour-long staring contest?" Zoro teased from his position tied to the poles. Luffy jumped down from the wall and hurried over to the Bounty Hunter.

"Hi, Zoro! I've come to convince you to join my crew!" He smiled at the prisoner. Zoro groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, kid- I'm not joining your stinking crew!" Zoro's exasperated tone only made Luffy laugh.

"What's in the basket, Chuckles?" Luffy looked down at his purchases.

"I brought you some food. Don't worry, I'm going to give it to you no matter if you join my crew or not. You look hungry, and I know you're a good man, so I don't mind." Luffy dropped the basket by Zoro's feet and sat down as he prepared the food. "Do you want cheese first? Or fish or bread?" He looked up at the incredulous expression the pirate-hunter was wearing.

"Uh... Fish." He said quietly. What was this kid's deal? Who buys food for prisoners?

Luffy rose with the fish in his hand. He studied Zoro for a moment, a small frown across his face.

"It'll be easier if you've got a hand untied. Promise me if I untie one of your hands, you won't free yourself? Because if you do that you're going to run away, and I won't give you the rest of the food." Zoro rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"I promise, kid. Now gimme the fish!"

Luffy put the fish down and happily bounced over Zoro's right arm. He tugged at the ropes for a few minutes and finally freed his hand. Luffy frowned a little at the rope burns that cut across his wrist.

"Wow. They tied you up tight, Zoro." He marveled at the strong hand for a moment. Suddenly Zoro's hand flashed forward and caught Luffy's own In a vicelike grip. Startled, Luffy yelped and tried to yank his hand away.

"Easy, kid. What's your name?" Zoro asked. Luffy blushed and mumbled his name quietly. Zoro dropped his hand and nodded.

"Thanks, Luffy. For the food." Luffy blinked a few times before hastily handing him the fish. Zoro snapped up the food faster than Luffy could blink, and before long the prisoner was demanding the bread. Luffy passed over the loaf and stepped back to take in the sight of the infamous man.

Up close Zoro wasn't too bad looking. His green hair, while a little dirty, was a beautiful shade and contrasted nicely with his black bandana. The three ear piercings jingled quietly with the frantic movements of his head. The temptation to reach out and tug on one was outrageously strong, and Luffy busied himself with gathering the handsome man a cup of water. When he saw the positively predatory look in his eyes, Luffy nixed the cup and brought the entire pitcher up to Zoro and handed it to him wordlessly.

While the Bounty Hunter quaffed the water Luffy seized the opportunity to stare at the rest of his slender form.

Obviously the man worked out. He was well cut and muscular, but not too muscular. His chest heaved slightly as he breathlessly chugged the water. Luffy unconsciously licked his lips as he imagined what lay under the thin fabric of Zoro's shirt. Zoro looked strong and healthy- well, considering the fact that he'd spent over a week tied to a cross without any food or water.

Speaking of, Zoro finished the water and was staring once again at Luffy. Realizing he had been caught, the future King of the Pirates blushed and accepted the pitcher of water back from Zoro and placed it wordlessly back in the basket. When he stood back up he was met with a frown.

"I thought I heard something about cheese." Zoro said. Luffy laughed and descended once more to his basket and pulled out the cube of cheese- some Italian kind in a brick form. He unceremoniously discarded the cloth wrappings and held the brick in his hand. Silently, Luffy broke off a piece of the cheese. Zoro reached for it, and Luffy pulled his hand back.

An idea had been forming in his head for some time now. Perhaps now was the time to try it out?

Confused, Zoro had dropped his hand. He was looking between Luffy and the cheese hungrily. Luffy shuddered a little at the thought. He stepped forward slowly. The space between the two men shrunk exponentially, and Luffy couldn't help the thrill that sparked down his spine.

Zoro's breath ghosted across his face. Carefully, Luffy brought the piece of cheese close to his mouth. Zoro locked eyes with Luffy and leaned in slowly. The smaller man's breath caught in his throat when the prisoner gently took the cheese between his teeth and drew back. Mesmerized, Luffy watched in awe as the strong man's jaw moved, and his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. He nearly fainted when a pink tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran carefully across chapped lips.

Before he realized it, another piece of cheese was hovering under Zoro's nose. The green-haired man maintained his eye contact with the boy and leaned in once again to capture the cheese in his lips. This time however, his free hand came up to grab Luffy's own. The younger man jerked a little, but Zoro only smirked and pulled his hand closer to his lips. The pink tongue slipped out and wrapped lightly around Luffy's index finger. Zoro licked it and sucked it into his mouth as he watched the younger man melt at the knees and nearly collapse into the ground. As it was, Luffy groaned and fell forward against the prisoner.

* * *

(Zoro)

Zoro quite liked the direction in which this was going. A warm body was pressed heavily against his own, and a delightful mouth was licking and sucking at at the base of his neck. He shuddered slightly when he felt the presence of teeth and a sharp nip. He moaned a little around the now pair of fingers that occupied his mouth and continued his rather sloppy licking.

When the fingers withdrew and Luffy's hands disappeared behind cuffed jeans, Zoro could have died of happiness. The small sounds of pleasure leaking from Luffy's mouth drove the swordsman crazy. He could barely see it, but he knew Luffy was stretching himself in preparation for Zoro. They were both panting heavily and relying in Zoro's cross to hold them steady.

Wait a second- how was he supposed to fuck this adorable boy when he was bound to a pole?

"Luffy...?" He half-groaned into the shuddering mass of hair. He brought his hand up and caught Luffy's face. He turned it up to his own and captured his lips in a mind-blowing kiss. It was all teeth and tongue and rough- everything he wanted it to be. Zoro felt his arousal press hard against Luffy's stomach. He ground into it lightly and sighed into the raven hair.

"Luffy..." He tried again. "Luffy, I need you to untie me. Now." The pirate looked up confusedly at the bound man. His eyes were clouded with lust and his lips were perfectly kiss-bruised.

"Look, how am I supposed to fuck you if I'm tied up? Don't worry, I'm not going to run away." He reassured the smaller boy with a nudge to his arousal. Luffy jumped into action and dove at his restraints. The ropes were off in record time, and Zoro almost groaned at the loss. It was a shame; he was quite fond of bondage.

Thus freed, Zoro sank to the ground and yanked Luffy down with him. He wrestled the boy to onto his back and nearly ripped his shirt off in his haste to get to his chest. Lightly tanned skin met Zoro's eyes, and he dropped his head down to lick a burning stripe across Luffy's chest from bellybutton to collarbone. The younger boy writhed under his ministrations and Zoro smirked lightly against his skin. He worked one nipple with his mouth and brought his hand up to the other. By the time he swapped positions to attend to the other one Luffy was a whimpering mess beneath him.

When Zorro finished he sat over Luffy's form and produced his own fingers to the heavily breathing boy. Luffy sucked three of his fingers immediately into his warm, wet mouth. Zoro groaned and hunched over as the talented mouth worked at lubing up his digits.

"Eager to please, aren't we, Luffy?" He half-moaned as his free hand yanked down the smaller boy's jeans. He discarded the fabric and noted with obvious pleasure the boy preferred to go commando. Luffy's arousal strained proudly in the cool night air. Zoro's feral grin sent Luffy's sanity packing, and in retaliation he bit slightly on his fingers. Zoro yelped and removed them to bring the glistening digits down to Luffy's entrance. He pushed two of them in about two knuckles deep. He was met with no resistance. He silently bent forward and captured the head of Luffy's arousal in his mouth. The pirate squirmed deliciously above him.

When Zoro sunk his fingers in further he took more of Luffy in as well. His tongue worked at the bottom of his shaft as he thrust his fingers shallowly in the boy's entrance. In return he got his name gasped in a seductive moan that went straight to his throbbing cock.

By the time Zoro's third finger was fully seated in Luffy's ass Zoro had discarded his own pants and shirt. His muscles gleamed with the thin sheen of sweat. Luffy's eyes raked his form hungrily. A hand was brought up to tug his hair and Zoro abandoned the boy's length in favor of trailing his tongue up his stomach until he bit the base of his neck.

"Zoroooo..." Luffy panted in his ear.

"What is it, Luffy?" He nuzzled his neck and drove his three fingers faster into the pirate's entrance. Luffy hissed and his hips bucked up against the prisoner's taunt abs.

"Stop teasing me... Put it in!" Breathy words stirred the air around Zoro's ear. The Bounty Hunter nodded wordlessly and sat back, withdrawing his fingers completely. Luffy whined at the loss of contact and followed the handsome man as he rested with his back against the cross. Luffy glanced down at the swordsman's large arousal and gasped a little at it's size.

A firm grip seated itself on Luffy's hips, and Zoro dragged the smaller man forward on his lap until their arousals met. He thrust against Luffy and reveled in the intoxicating moan that fell from those kiss-swollen lips. He rocked back and forth as he ground against the future King of the Pirates. Luffy was a wordless mess sprawled in Zoro's lap, arms wrapped loosely about his neck and trembling. Zoro's name ghosted across his lips every now and then besides the delicious groans.

Finally Zoro could take no more. He yanked Luffy's hips closer and pushed them up a little. Luffy gasped as Zoro's head brushed his entrance and quivered at the sensation.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Zoro arched his back as Luffy sunk down onto his manhood. The swordsman threw his head back and groaned as Luffy seated himself fully in Zoro's lap. The pirate was breathing heavily and whimpering.

Zoro held remarkably still as he watched through the dim night air the expressions cross over Luffy's face. As soon as the pain reduced to mild pleasure the younger boy whined and bumped his hips up a little. The Bounty Hunter growled and took his hips once more in his hands. He picked Luffy up slowly off his lap until he was nearly all the way out then slammed him back down onto his thick manhood. Luffy screamed and shook as he was felt Zoro sheath himself entirely.

"So good..." Zoro mumbled into the raven hair. Luffy nodded into his neck and licked his collar bone and picked himself off the older man. Zoro thrust up into the pirate with a groan. He was so tight...

He let go of Luffy's waste and sat back to watch the dark haired boy take control. Luffy placed his hands on Zoro's shoulders to steady himself before he bounced on the long, hard cock. The wanton groans fell from his lips and the sound of skin slapping had Zoro's heart pounding as he watched the younger man arch his back in pleasure. Luffy's speed increased as he worked himself into a frenzy over Zoro's cock. His neglected arousal jostled as he set a merciless pace, fucking himself on the prisoner's length.

Zoro growled and threw Luffy onto his back. Having the smaller man ride him was great and all, but what he really wanted was to see the pirate reduced to a mere puddle beneath him. He gripped Luffy's hips hard enough to bruise and slammed his own forward. The pirate screamed and shattered his voice as the swordsman had his way with him.

* * *

Panting, Luffy turned to face Zoro. "So... So does this mean you're gonna... gonna join my crew?" Zoro rolled over from his back to face Luffy. The boy looked utterly fucked out, giving the Bounty Hunter bedroom eyes as he shuffled closer to kiss his lips. Zoro licked back and the pirate mumbled something quietly and sighed a little. Zoro threw an arm across his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Well, if the sex is always this good... Then I guess you've got yourself a crewman."

**AN/ Thank you all for your incredible reviews! I looked back at my notes and realized that I might be a little too harsh on myself, and it even made me look like I was whoring for good reviews- one of my biggest pet peeves. Hopefully this will fix it. I really hope you enjoyed my story!**


End file.
